Something About Cold Nights, NC17
by cuddiepanda
Summary: Kublam, one-shot. Futurefic, with fluff, humor and love. It's New Years Eve and Sam gets home from his shift to find the boys tangled up in eachother. And one thing may lead to another. This is the NC-17 version.


When Sam turns the key and opens the door into their apartment, he unconsciously releases a deep groan. _Finally_. He is met with silence and with darkness, but he knew they were to be home. He locks the door and shrugs off his coat and hangs it along with his bag on the coat-rack in the hallway, and rubs his hands together to try and create some warmth for his cold hands. It's _freezing_ outside in the December night- _no, wait, _Sam corrects himself_._ It wasn't December any more. But even though Sam's part-time job at the hospital wouldn't provide him with a day off just because it was New Year's Eve (that decision came along with a snarky remark from his supervisor when he'd asked her; that _sick children don't get a day off either_) Sam didn't really mind. He loved his work there too much to care about missing a holiday like New Year's Eve.

He tiptoes across their empty kitchen/slash -living room, and takes a peak into the darkened bedroom. Two figures are bundled up together on the bed, legs haphazardly snarled together along with one arm thrown over the other person's waist – and their foreheads rested against each other on the pillows. Sam feels a familiar, warm feeling pooling up inside him that he always feels at times when he finds him tangled up like this. With a small smile, he enters the room and quickly discharges the usual urge of brushing his teeth before bed; the feeling of _want_ and _home_ is too much for him to care about hygiene right now. But then he hears a familiar, high-pitched voice echo in his head that implies otherwise, and with a slightly bothered grunt he drags himself into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he's done, he walks back into the bedroom and quickly undresses and climbs into the bed. He searches his way under the warm covers, and snuggles up against Blaine's back and tries to seep in as much of the warmth he can. He inhales the familiar scent of the boy, and home_._ He lies still there for a while, just listening to the faint sounds of the city outside blending together with and the sounds from the two's quiet breaths. When he hears that little snore from Kurt that Sam's so very at ease to sleep along with, he feels his entire body relax deeper into the bed.

Before he closes his eyes to welcome sleep, Sam presses his lips against the base of Blaine's neck as to say _goodnight._ He hears Blaine hum back contently in his sleep, and the hand Sam has sneaked around Blaine's upper waist is gracing the outlines of Kurt's left arm as he feels a hand fumble around under the covers. Suddenly his fingers are wrapping around Blaine's when Blaine's hand finds his. Blaine's other arm is captured between Kurt's and his waist, but Blaine turns his head a bit, and Sam lifts up his head and his eyes finds two pair of sleepy, hazel eyes blinking back to him.

"Hi," his voice is crackly with sleep and, what Sam can recognize from the slight puff of breath that hits his face; some champagne from earlier.

Sam smiles down at him.

"Happy New Year, Blaine," Sam whispers, and leans down to softly press his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine hums in approval, and let's goes of his grip on Sam's hand and places it on Sam's shoulder instead, tugging him closer.

"Aren't you tired?" Sam whispers against his lips.

"Nuh-uuh" he utters and tries to press their bodies closer. Kurt groans in his sleep, but remains still. Blaine then turns around, and slides out of Kurt's soft grip and into Sam's embrace. Sam lets his hands tangle into Blaine's curls, and while hovering over him a while he realizes how utter _beautiful_ this boy is.

"We missed you tonight, Sammy" Blaine whispers, and brings up a hand to lightly smooth his fingers across Sam's temple. Sam laughs a little to the nickname Blaine picked up years ago when he first met Sam's siblings, but nowadays he's pretty much the only person who uses it.

Blaine seems to acknowledge the little sentimental shift in Sam's eyes. He brings up his other hand to stroke away some of the hair that has fallen down on his forehead, but then he cups his face in his hands and leans up to kiss him. Sam makes a soft sound in the back of his throat and kisses him back, and when Sam sucks Blaine's lower lip into his mouth Blaine gives out a whimper and wraps his ankles around Sam's. He nibbles into his lip, and Sam shifts on top of him so their bodies' presses flush against each other. Sam pulls away to catch his breath, but continues to press light kisses down from Blaine's ear down to his neck.

"So, what did you two do tonight?" he asks while tracing his tongue in the dip between Blaine's collarbones.

"Ugh… not much," he groans and bucks up under Sam. "Kurt got me a bit drunk…"

"Oh, a _bit_?" Sam laughs. From the kissing he can _definitely_ taste the bitter trace of alcohol on Blaine's tongue.

"But he had, too!" Blaine exclaims, but quickly lowers his voice when he feels Kurt shifting next to them. Sam continues to kiss up his neck. "But-, _fuck_ – he had enough to realize that we probably were too tipsy to go outside. So… we watched the ball drop, and then I succeeded to make some kind of awesome dessert for him," He giggles a little.

"Awesome, huh? What did you make?" Sam smiles against Blaine's cheek.

"I don't… know, I think it's still in the kitchen. We got occupied." He gives him a grin, and proceeds to stroke down Sam's back. When he reaches the small of his back Sam lets out a little sigh - but he doesn't miss the unsuccessful move Blaine's making when he tries to hide a yawn with his hand. Sam starts to pull away to letting them go back to sleep, but Blaine groans in protest and fists a hand in his hair to lean up and whisper:

"As I said – I missed you," And with a shift of his hips, Sam can feel the hard press of Blaine's erection against his lower stomach.

"Fuck," he swears and cranes down his neck, capturing Blaine's mouth in a swift kiss. Blaine moans, and lets his tongue glide over the smooth skin of Sam's lower lip before pushing inside. Sam reaches down to Blaine's hip, and graces the bare skin there with his hand before he hitches his leg up and presses down on him. He tries to shut him up as best as he can, but Blaine groans audibly against Sam's mouth.

"_I want you_,"

Sam can feel blunt fingernails scraping on his back and shoulders, and how they're tracing lower towards his ass.

"I notice," he rolls his hips down hard on Blaine, and shushes another groan from Blaine with a finger on his moist, parted lips.

"Please, Sam…"

Sam hums quietly against the side of Blaine's neck, and leans up and whispers in his ear:

"What do you want me to do?" Blaine curls his toes into the back of Sam's calves as a shiver goes down his spine, and he feels hot, persistent waves of arousal spiking down to his cock. He clenches his thighs together against Sam's waist, and tries to rub himself against Sam's stomach.

"I want you to fuck me… _please_," he adds with a whimper when Sam sucks his earlobe into his mouth.

But Sam only smiles, and kisses that spot behind Blaine's ear that he knows Kurt loves, and that he had probably _attacked_ earlier. Which gets confirmed when Blaine yelps and reaches down to pull Sam harder against him, and Sam braces himself up on one arm to look down on Blaine.

"I love you, Blainey,"

Blaine suddenly beams up to him. Sam isn't sure if it's the alcohol that makes Blaine so easily sidetracked, but if there was one person he knew could go from being tidy to rumpled in a second - it was definitely Blaine. But when Sam shifts to press a quick kiss against his lips he once again feels him squirming beneath his body, and Blaine presses his erection up, driving towards him.

"Come _on_, Sam…"

"Jesus all mighty; just _fuck_ him and get it over with!"

Both boys suddenly turn their heads, a bit startled as they'd obviously awaken Kurt. And they were both extremely aware of how much Kurt hated to be woken up in the middle of the night. But he was still keeping his eyes closed, with no signs that he had just snapped at them.

"Wow – how much did you drink?" Sam whispers, and turns his head back to look at Blaine. "I never hear Kurt say Jesus, nowadays,"

"I don't think it… wait, what? Was there ever a time when he _did_?" Blaine blinks back at him.

"Ugh, shut up and spread your legs, Blaine,"

Blaine gives him a mocked pout, but obeys and lets out a loud whimper when he feels the tip of Sam's fingers trace his entrance.

"Keep quiet, Blaine," he mumbles against his cheek.

Then Sam moans, and bucks down _hard _on Blaine's hip when he feels the puckered hole still slick with lube.

"God, _Blaine_- did Kurt fuck you earlier?"

But Blaine just nods and mumbles something about _occupied_, as he brings a hand down to stroke himself. Sam gets two fingers in him with ease, and sighs at the familiar, hot and _soft_ feeling inside Blaine. He captures his lips in a deep kiss, pressing his tongue inside and curls it around Sam's tongue. He licks across his tongue and lips, then Sam pulls away to reach into the bedside drawer to get the tube.

"No, it's enough Sam, I- I don't wanna wait, please…" Blaine protests and tries to catch his outstretched hand.

"But… I don't want to hurt you, c'mon-"

Sam is _always_ like this. Even though Blaine know Sam is just as eager as him, he never rushes things with him. He didn't know if he wanted to love it or hate it, sometimes. But Sam reaches back over and finds the lube in the opened drawer, and with a flick of his thumb he gets the lid open, squeezes a dollop of lube onto his fingers and throws the tube beside them. He rubs his fingers together to warm the gel up, and while he presses two lube-slicked fingers inside Blaine he leans down again to suck a mark at the side of Blaine's neck. Blaine moans, and works his hips down, grounding himself on Sam's fingers. Sam splays his tongue and licks a strike up to Blaine's ear, and sucks the lobe into his mouth and he nibbles hard on the flesh. He feels Blaine's hand sneak down between them to spread himself for Sam, and Sam pulls out and presses three fingers inside him. He expects Blaine to tense up at the intrusion, but he only lets out deep, even breaths into Sam's ear. He pulls out of him again, and fucks his fingers in harder this time while crooking them up towards Blaine's stomach and _there_ - he feels the little numb rub against his fingertips. Blaine moans even louder this time, and he lets go of his grip on his own cock to stroke Sam's.

"Now- I want you _now_," He panted. "And don't you dare use a condom with me."

Sam never intended to.

He pulls out his fingers, and gives his cock a few strokes while angling his hips down to graze it against Blaine's stretched hole. Blaine lifts up his hips, and tries to bring up his right leg to prevent the risk of jerking into Kurt, but Sam grabs it with ease and rests it in the crook of his elbow. Sam then grasps the base of his cock between his forefinger and thumb, and slowly presses the head inside.

"Oh, u_h_, Sam…" Blaine moans and grabs at his ass to press him in faster, harder, _anything_. Sam spreads his legs and pulls Blaine's leg to the side, and with a swift move he buries himself inside Blaine. He silences his whimper again with a kiss that's probably more tongue and teeth than he preferred but _god - it felt good._

He slowly pulls out, and slams his hips hard back into Blaine. Blaine bits his lip to keep himself from screaming, and clenches his fists into the sheets while curving his back and _there_ - he feels Sam press himself amazingly against the spot inside of him.

Sam groans, and he feels the slick touch of sweat and skin rubbing between their chests as he takes Blaine's other leg and drapes it over his shoulder instead of mirroring the other leg's position. Both of them has the thought of _Kurt_ sleeping right next to them in the back of their heads, but it keeps gliding further and further away as the feeling of _sex_ and _want_ and _heat_ flooding through their veins.

Blaine suddenly gasps and bucks up under him again, and when Sam whispers _Blaine_ against his lips he comes with a shout, splattering come up in between their bellies. He trembles and clenches hard around Sam, and after a few thrusts Sam comes deep inside of him.

What none of them notices is that while they're lying there, trembling and breathing ragged breaths against each other; is that Kurt has half-risen up in the bed. And with one look at the boys he feels a smile slowly creep into his face. _God, he loved them so much he __**ached**__ sometimes._

He turns around and reaches for the tissues on the nightstand next to the bed, and when he turns back around Sam has perched himself up and he's giving him a slight confused - but _adorable_ look. Blaine's still lying motionless and softly gasping beside them, and when Sam pulls out and releases Blaine's leg Kurt is quick with bringing the tissue down to clean him up. With one hand on Blaine's thigh he keeps his legs somewhat wide, and with the other he spreads his cheeks apart just in time to catch the come that's started seeping out of him. He then hands Sam another tissue to clean him off, and turns around again to wet one of the tissues with the water he'd kept on the stand. He rubs off the come on Blaine's stomach, and cleans him further with the moist one. He looks up just in time to catch Blaine giving him a lazy smile, but his eyes looks like they're to the brim with emotion. Sam takes the used tissues from Kurt and throws them in the trashcan, while Kurt's bringing the duvet back up over Blaine and tucking him in. When Sam's back under the covers, Kurt leans across Blaine's body to whisper:

"Happy New Year, Sam," and kissing him soft on the lips.

"Happy New Year, Kurtie," Sam whispers back against his parted lips. He snuggles himself back down in behind Blaine, who's still blinking up to Kurt.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing" he smiles and closes his eyes, shuffling back onto his side to let Sam bring his arms around him. Kurt lies down and snuggles closer to them, and just before he drifts back into sleep he feels Blaine's hand slip into his. He smiles and kisses the knuckles of Blaine's hand, then leans up and presses his lips quickly against his. Sam smiles at their small interaction, and tightens his hold on Blaine and makes one promise to himself before he'll welcome sleep. He was never someone for resolutions; he'd learned the hard way that life never took the turns you expected, and he had _no_ idea what this year might bring to him. All that he knew was that right in this moment, he was happy.

And that was everything he'd ever asked for.

* * *

><p>~ le fin.<p> 


End file.
